finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Growth Egg
Growth Egg , also known as EXP Egg or AP Egg, is a recurring accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually doubles the amount of EXP or AP characters earn from battles. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Growth Egg (originally called EXP Egg) is a relic that doubles the amount of experience gained by the wielder after every battle. While there are multiple methods of obtaining the Growth Egg, and hence the possibility of equipping two at once, the effect will not stack. It can be found in Darill's Tomb through a secret passage, morphed from Vasegiatta, Marchosias, and Galypdes, or won by betting a Tintinnabulum in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Final Fantasy X-2 The AP Egg carries the Triple AP support ability, and also increases the user's Luck by 15. It can be found in the Ruin Depths, and is a prize from a blitzball league or tournament. Final Fantasy XIII Growth Egg doubles the amount of CP earned for every character when equipped, and is the reward for the Chapter 11 Mission 55. It can be sold for 250,000 gil. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Growth Egg is an accessory that grants double EXP for the user. It is a reward for completing the Rumble in the Ruins task in the town of Bazz. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Growth Egg doubles the amount of EXP earned for the entire party. The Growth Egg can be purchased in the multiplayer shops in Arbor and Horne for 1000 points, or found in a chest inside the Sun Temple. Bravely Default The Growth Egg accessory that doubles the amount of EXP and JP earned, at the cost of pg. It does not stack with the JP up support ability (Freelancer level 10). It can be bought from the Adventurer for 500000 pg by raising the accessories shop to level 10 during the Norende Village Reconstruction. Bravely Second: End Layer The Growth Egg is an accessory that provides 0x pg, 2x JP, and 2x EXP for the party. It can be bought in Chompshire for 999999 pg. Dissidia Final Fantasy Growth Egg is a special accessory that increases EXP yield earned in battle by 20%. It can be traded for in the shop for 1,900 gil, a Growth Seed, Chocobo Wing x3, and a Chocobo Feather. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Growth Egg returns with the same effect and trade requirements as in the first game, but its price is raised to 3,000 gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Growth Egg is an item that can be equipped. It activates at the end of a Music Stage and multiplies the EXP received by all party members by two. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival The Growth Egg is a premium item that can be purchased from the shop that can be accessed from the mode selection screen. Growth Eggs increase the amount of EXP that the player receives by 30% for a single Field Music Sequence/Battle Music Sequence or 15% for an album medley. Any players that are matched with the player who used a Growth Egg will receive a 10% increase in earned EXP. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Growth Eggs are a consumable item that grant various amounts of EXP when used on a character. Growth Eggs must be applied from the Inventory menu . The player is presented with their stockpile, from which any combination of Growth Eggs may be used. Once a unit reaches the level cap (50), no more Growth Eggs may be applied until a Memory Crystal is used to break that character's level cap, again (with a Memory Crystal II) when that character reaches the second level cap (65), and for a final time (with a Memory Crystal III) as that character reaches the third level cap (80). There are five types: *Minor Growth Egg (1★): Awards 500 EXP. Seldom seen outside of a Completion Reward. *Lesser Growth Egg (2★): Awards 2,500 EXP. Common drop during Shores of Wisdom Power-Up Dungeon on all difficulties, as well as in events with exclusive growth dungeons. Usually a low-rank Completion Reward in most events. *Growth Egg (3★): Awards 10,000 EXP. Usually a mid-rank Completion Reward in events, or a rare drop in Shores of Wisdom. *Greater Growth Egg (4★): Awards 50,000 EXP. Frequently a mid-to-high-rank Completion Reward in events and advanced dungeons. Player characters and Memory Crystals already in the party may convert to these. Also dropped as Login Bonus for the fourth and tenth days of the bonus cycle , or purchased with Souls of Heroes and Memory Crystal Lodes in the Hall of Rites. Otherwise, a very rare drop from Magic Pots in Shores of Wisdom. *Major Growth Egg (5★): Awards 250,000 EXP. Given for completion of certain exceptional dungeons or as a special bonus item. Duplicate Memory Crystals II will convert to Major Growth Eggs, or they can be purchased with Memory Crystal II and III Lodes in the Hall of Rites. Otherwise, extremely rare. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Growth Egg is an accessory, obtained as Medius's Trust Master. It increases the amount of EXP earned after battle by 50%, and can be stacked with other sources of EXP boosters. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances appears in and as a enemy. In the latter, it drops used to level up other medals. Gallery FFT4HoL Growth Egg Icon.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFRK Minor Growth Egg.png|Minor Growth Egg in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Lesser Growth Egg.png|Lesser Growth Egg in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Growth Egg.png|Growth Egg in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Greater Growth Egg.png|Greater Growth Egg in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Major Growth Egg.png|Major Growth Egg in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Growth Egg.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. TFFAC GrowthEgg.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival''. Category:Recurring accessories